1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bottle cage devices for bicycles and more particularly, to an improved bottle cage mechanism having means for quickly mounting and dismounting the bottle cage from the handle bar of a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of bottle cages for bicycles are available in the prior art including those specifically designed for mounting to the frame of a bicycle and those specifically designed for mounting to the handle bars of a bicycle. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,810 entitled "Water Bottle Cage" issued to William Blair Shook and on page 69 of the Bikecology Mail Order Catalog dated January, 1982.
With regard to cages adapted for mounting to a handle bar, a cross bracket is normally provided along with a pair of straps which secure each side of the bracket and thus the cage to the handle bars. Such apparatus is typically less than satisfactory in that the cage often distorts relative to the bracket, or even separates therefrom, or the straps fail to provide rigid attachment to the handle bar. In addition, such devices are inconvenient to use where the rider wishes to remove the cage when its use is not needed.